L'Enterrement
by Alice Nagini Riddle
Summary: La bataille viens de se finir. On pleure les morts. Et il y en a un, haï de tous, dont la sépulture doit être érigé dans la chambre le plus secrète du château. Cela va faire resurgir des souvenirs qu'une jeune fille avait tenté d'oublier. Quand le Monstre devient un Homme.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : J. K. Rowling je vous voue un culte.**

 **Bon, voilà la première partie en attendant le deuxième chapitre de : Anderson et Ariane Potter : Les Frasques de la Vie, aussi abrégé AA-FV, ne soit publié dans vraisemblablement une ou trois semaine. Soit toutes les deux semaines ou tous les mois. La deuxième partie sera posté le week-end prochain. En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un seul et unique mot. Il raisonnait dans toutes les têtes, dans tous les esprits, dans toutes les âmes, dans tous les corps. Même Poudlard semblait vibrer à ce son. La magie qui circulait dans ce monument ancestral faisait chanter ses pierres. Le château se reconstrusait.

Dans la Grande Salle sous le plafond magique qui s'éclairait des premières lueurs du jour, les combattants se reposaient et pleuraient leurs morts. Les blessés avaient été transférés à l'infirmerie. Les cadavres étaient alignés au fond de la salle à l'endroit de ce qui fut pendant de nombreuses années la table des professeurs. Mais il y avait ce corps. Ce corps qui reposait à l'écart des autre. Ce corps qui, même désertait de toute vie et cachait sous un linceul d'un noir d'encre, inspirait la peur. Le corps de Lord Voldemort.

La famille Weasley était dans cette partie de la salle regroupé autour du cadavre froid et rigide de Fred. Harry et Hermione étaient à leurs côté laissant la pression de la bataille retomber. Les larmes de tous coulaient. Le Survivant, L'Élu, Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu se leva et s'approcha de la dépouille isolée.

\- Il faut s'en occuper.

Le silence se fit. Plus un bruit. Plus un chuchotement. Plus un frottement. Plus une respiration.

\- Mr. Potter ?

Le professeur McGonagall avait parlé.

\- Il faut s'occuper de son corps.

Une cacophonie sans nom éclata. Certaines bribes étaient audibles.

\- Brûlons le !

\- Il mérite de pourrir !

\- Livrons le au Ministère !

\- Ce corps immonde !

\- Être infâme !

\- Monstre !

\- Monstre !

\- Monstre !

\- SUFFIT !

C'était Harry qui venait de hurler. De nouveau le silence.

\- Il a fait des choses immondes. Oui. Il porta son regard sur toutes les personnes présentes. Mais il n'en reste pas mois un être humain.

Tous se regardait choqués. Lord Voldemort était un homme. Un être humain comme eux. Comme leurs frères, comme leurs sœurs, comme leurs pères, comme leurs mères, comme leurs amis. Comme leurs ennemis. La vérité venait de les frapper comme un coup de point au creux de l'estomac. Le Monstre n'en été pas un. Le Monstre était un homme. Toute la guerre ils s'étaient convaincu du contraire pour se battre sans remords. Aujourd'hui cela venait de voler en éclats. Et les remords les rendaient malades.

\- Il a le droit à une sépulture décente. Il laissa un silence. Je ne le voit pas être enterré aux côtés de son père.

\- Sa maison était Poudlard. S'était Minerva McGonagall qui avait parlé. J'étais en troisième année quand il est entré en première. Rajouta-t-elle sous le regard surpris des autres.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Poudlard est le seul endroit qui aurai un sens en effet.

De vives protestations accueillirent ces paroles. Le corps de Lord Voldemort dans l'école ? Hors de question !

\- J'ai une idée.

Tout le monde s'interrompit et Ginny Weasley avança. Elle semblait légèrement mal a l'aise.

\- Ginny ?

\- Harry, pendant ta deuxième année quand tu t'es retrouvé face à Lui. Je ne pouvais rien faire mais j'étais consciente. J'entendais tout. Je savais ce qui se passait. Le visage de Harry s'était fermé au début de sa tirade. Tu te souviens de ce qu'Il a dit ?

\- Oui. « _Un pouvoir suffisant pour commencer à confier à Miss Weasley mes propres secrets, pour déverser un peu de mon âme dans le sienne..._ » Harry avait fermé les yeux. Il récitait ces paroles de manières douloureuse. On pouvait voir combien ça lui coûtait de devoir le faire.

\- On discutait de tout est de rien via le journal. Mais je le connaissais mieux que quiconque. Il aurai voulu être dans la Chambre.

\- Au plus près de son ancêtre, pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. Il lâcha un ricanement de dépit et de lassitude. Soit. Il y sera. Je vais m'en occuper. Après tout je suis le seul à pouvoir l'ouvrir et c'est moi qui est son sang sur les mains. Puis observant les personnes qui lui faisaient face. Et sûrement le seul à vouloir lui offrir un enterrement digne de ce nom.

Les autres eurent la décence de baisser la tête, honteux.

\- Non. Toutes les visages se tournèrent vers Ginny Weasley. Je t'accompagne. Elle était déterminée.

\- Tu es bien sûre de toi ? On parle quand même de la Chambre des Secrets et de Lord Voldemort.

\- Je sais. Elle souri tendrement. J'en suis consciente. Pour Tom.

* * *

 **Je dois vous avouer que à la base si je me suis mis à écrire ce one-shot c'est parce qu'il y a deux choses qui mon choqués dans les livres. Précisément dans le tome 2 et 7.**

 **Dans le tome deux, quand Harry, Ginny et Tom sont dans la Chambre des Secrets, Tom dit ce que Harry répète dans ma fic en italique et... Et rien du tout. C'est ça le problème. Ginny a été possédé par _Lord Voldemort_ , elle connaît ses secrets, il a déversé une partie de son âme en elle et rien ! Plus aucune allusion dans les tomes suivants. Rien, que dal, nada, niet, zéro ! Bon ok. Harry a détruit l'Horcrux, mais quand même ! Elle est même pas traumatisée ! Enfin bon, tout ça pour dire que moi ça m'a choquée. (si vous voulais voir le passage dont je parle c'est à la page 326 de l'édition Folio Junior format de poche, chapitre 17 : L'Hérité de Serpentard)**

 **Maintenant le tome 7. On est d'accord qu'à la fin du combat entre Harry et Voldemort, ce dernier tombe mort au milieu de la Grande Salle. Son corps est ensuite emmené dans une salle à l'écart, ce que je ne reprend pas dans cette fic parce que j'aime les révélations en grande pompe devant tout le monde. Après Harry va voir le tableau de Dumbledore, répare sa baguette et... L'épiloque ! Que, soit dit en passant, je n'aime pas. Donc le cadavre de Voldemort qui, rappelons le, est quand même le plus grand mege noir de tous le temps, héritier d'un des Fondateurs en prime et on ne sais absolument pas ce que devient son corp ! **

**Tout ça pour dire : Mais What The Fuck ?!**

 **En tout cas merci de m'avoir lu. La suite la semaine prochaine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà la deuxième partie de _L'Enterrement_ , le troisième chapitre sera posté dans deux semaines vu que le week end prochain je poste le chapitre deux de AA-FV. Cela sera surement la dernière partie, CEPENDANT il est possible que cette fiction me resserve à en introduire une autre que j'écrirais et posterais je ne sais trop quand.**

 **Sinon je ne vous retient pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets étaient juste là devant eux. Les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage étaient vides. Ron, Hermione et le professeur McGonagall étaient partis après les avoirs accompagnés, ayant laissé la Grande Salle sous la surveillance de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Même Mimi Geignard s'était éclipsé après avoir copieusement dragué ne restait plus qu'eux deux ainsi que le corps du Lord qui flottait derrière.

\- Bon ben... Quand il faut y aller ! Tenta la jeune fille dans une piètre tentative d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Le jeune homme souri, acquiesça et... sauta dans le vide.

La chambre n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours aussi humide et froide. Seule une odeur putride s'était rajouté. Le Basilic en décomposition. La jeune fille déglutie. Elle se revoyait petite fille de 11 ans libérant la serpent et discutant joyeusement avec Tom Riddle un grand sourire aux lèvres. Les moments qui à l'époque la remplissait de joie, aujourd'hui ils la faisaient frissonner. Harry venait de luis prendre la main.

\- Ça va aller ?

La jeune file déglutie puis hocha la tête. Ils avançaient le long de l'allée. Leur chaussures claquaient sur les dalles de pierres avec un bruit de sussions causé par l'eau. La chaire de poule qui s'étalait sur leurs corps n'était pas uniquement du au froid ambiant. Leurs souvenirs refaisaient surface avec la peur qu'ils avaient vécu dans ces lieux. Inconsciemment Harry porta sa main à son bras droit où, malgré les larmes de Phénix, une fine cicatrice subsistait.

Ginny inspira et expira profondément. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard de connivence avant que la rouquine ne lève sa baguette. Le jeune homme la rejoignit dans ses mouvements. Peu à peu un haut socle rectangulaire de marbre noir veiné de blanc s'éleva la où la chambre s'élargissait. Ils firent alors s'élever le cadavre du mage noir et le déposèrent au sommet de ce qui serai sa tombe. Il se passa alors quelque chose de totalement imprévu. A peine la dépouille de Voldemort toucha la pierre que la magie de la Chambre réagi. Malgré les siècles, Salazar Serpentard le reconnaissait comme étant son descendant. L'Héritier était en train de retrouver le corps qu'il possédait avant de créer son premier Horcrux, soit celui qu'il avait à l'âge de 16 ans. Ginny ne pu retenir une exclamation de surprise.

\- La... La Chambre n'est... n'est... quand même pas... en... en... t-t-train... de... de le...

\- De le ramener à la vie ? Non. Elle ne le peut pas. Elle est juste en train de libérer la magie qui était encore prisonnière de son corps, comme un dernier souffle. La Magie lui à pardonné. Elle lui laisse un soubresaut de conscience pour qu'il puisse dire au revoir aux personnes qui ont compté pour lui ou pour qui il à compté à un moment ou un autre.

La jeune fille le regarda choqué, puis elle sourit doucement.

\- Tu sais. J'ai toujours apprécié sa compagnie. Les résidus de magie s'étaient condensé en une forme humaine qui semblait être faite d'une poudre doré et qui ressemblait étrangement à Tom Jedusor. J'aimais beaucoup nos conversations via le journal. J'aime à penser que même si il se servait de moi et que je l'exaspérait parfois, au moins quelques secondes, il appréciait ma compagnie. Il avait quelqu'un qui tenait à lui. Moi en tout cas je n'ai jamais pu le haïr. Il n'était pas si mauvais. Mais il n'a jamais eu personne pour le guider, pour prendre soin de lui. Il a toujours reçu du mépris, de la haine et du dégoût. Il n'a jamais pu se faire respecter autrement quand inspirant la peur. A l'orphelinat il était traité comme un monstre et quand il est arrivé à Poudlard, Dumbledore à tout de suite était suspicieux à son sujet parce qu'il était Fourchelang et qu'il avait traumatisé ses camarades mais il le devait pour survivre. Je ne cherche pas à lui trouver des excuses, je dis juste que je comprend. Il était le seul que j'ai jamais autorisé à m'appeler Ginerva.

La silhouette semblait sourire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Le dernier chapitre de _L'Enterrement_. J'y ai apporté quelques modification d'où la nouvelle publication. Voilà plus d'un an que je ne me suis pas penchée sur mes fics. Je m'en excuse. J'ai eut une période assez difficile couplé à des examens.**

 **Mais je suis de retour ! J'ai commencé la suite de L'Enterrement, celle-ci s'intitulera _Le Testament_ et je peux dors et déjà vous annoncer que lui aussi aura une suite appelée _L'Héritage_ !  Cependant ! J'insiste, je n'ai que très peu de temps pour écrire et je ne suis qu'au tout début des deux histoire, donc soyez patient, cela prendra du temps.**

 **Pour ce qui est d'AA-FV, j'ai mis cette fic en pose n'ayant vraiment pas d'inspiration. Je la reprendrai surement un jour mais pas maintenant.**

 **A côté de cela j'ai d'autres projets dont un plutôt bien avancé mais de nouveau ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'il sorte bientôt.**

 **Je vous remercie tous infiniment et vous laisse avec ce chapitre un peu remanier mais fondamentalement le même.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Tom Marvolo Riddle. Ginny tourna la tête vers Harry qui venait de parler. De toutes les personnes que j'ai pu rencontrer, il est celui qui me comprenait le mieux, tout comme je suis celui qui lui ressemblait le plus. Pas seulement d'un point de vu physique. Nous avons la même histoire, le même passé. Deux personnes étant nés à deux époques différentes mais tout deux orphelins, tout deux vivant en paria dans un endroit où l'on été méprisés, haïs. Puis nous avons découvert le monde sorcier. Là notre histoire commence à diverger mais nous restons semblables.

Il fit une pause.

\- Alors que lui, choisissant la haine et la vengeance, est allé à Serpentard, moi j'ai choisi d'aller à Griffondor, d'oublier, de me défaire de mon passé, de fuir. Le Choixpeau voulais m'envoyer à Serpentard, et malgré toutes les années qui sont passées il reste sur sa décision.

Il sembla hésiter mais choisi de continuer à parler.

\- J'ai plusieurs fois étais tenté de me ranger à ses idéaux. Il ne faut pas croire que je suis tout blanc. Je hais les Moldus. C'est un fait. Je les hais. Mais je sais qu'ils ne sont pas tous mauvais. C'est pour ça que je ne me suis pas engagé sur cette voie, mais plusieurs fois j'ai du résister à la tentation. Plusieurs fois j'ai hésité. Plusieurs fois je me suis relevé. Ce fut dur. Très dur, mais j'ai réussi. Pour mes idéaux, mes convictions. On pourrai croire qu'il m'en voulais d'avoir choisi de me battre contre lui malgré ma haine des Moldus, mais il n'en ai rien. Il a accepté mon choix. Comment je le sais ? C'est simple. J'ai toujours su que j'étais un Horcrux, c'était comme une présence au dessus de mon épaule, la sensation de ne pas être totalement seul. Au début je ne pouvais pas mettre de nom dessus, mais dès que Dumbledore m'en à parlé j'ai deviné. Je ne suis pas aussi crédule qu'on veut bien le croire.

Alors qu'il énonçait les mots suivants en éclat de doute passa sur son visage.

\- Quand j'en ai vraiment pris conscience, j'ai faillit rejoindre Voldemort. Je l'ai contacté grâce à notre lien. Nous avons beaucoup discuté, il voulait que j'ai toutes les cartes en mains pour faire le choix qui me semblait le mieux. J'ai finalement décliné l'offre et il l'a accepté. Les Sorciers pourrai se demander pourquoi moi, le Suvivant, L'Elu, est voulu rejoindre l'homme qui a tué mes parents. Mais après tout c'était déjà ce que je faisais en combattant au côtés de Dumbledore. Ce n'est peut-être pas lui qui a jeté le sort, mais il en ai tout autant responsable. Je ne lui en veux pas. Comme je n'en veux pas à Tom.

Harry arrêta de parler. Le visage grave. La silhouette souriait vraiment cette fois-ci. Ginny attrapa la main de Harry et la sera. Ils partageaient leur douleur et leur peine.

\- Harry Potter. Ginerva Weasley.

La magie de l'Héritier leur parler. Sa voix était lente. Fatiguée.

\- Merci.

Et la magie se dispersa.

* * *

 **A une prochaine fois mais p'tit lecteurs !**


End file.
